Sharing Research Data The University of Colorado Cancer Center continues to comply with all NIH guidelines of February 26, 2003 on data sharing as well as all subsequent policies and best practices that have evolved since this initial policy was released. Final research datasets from basic, clinical, or other research supported by the Cancer Center will be made available in a timely manner after publication. The data obtained from CCSG projects range from preclinical to clinical to epidemiologic and include data generated from cell lines, animal models, tissue specimens and clinical information. Data sharing will be customized according to the type of data and setting in which it was collected.